A night in the library
by Helen Tesla
Summary: The story takes place in around 1880. I'm not good in summaries. Let us say: Nikola and Helen are locked accidentally in the library.


It was a day like any other. Bright sunshine and pointless lectures.

A sigh escaped the young Serb.

The lectures had just ended and he sat down with his belongings on a bench in the courtyard of the university.

It was a pleasant spring day these Nikola Tesla however could enjoy only half-heartedly.

One month. A month had passed since she disappeared with her father on an expedition into the world.

He would come along, but she had clearly stated that it was a family thing. Since he could not interfere.

"Why you look so depressed?" A voice asks beside him. Nikola turned his head and saw Nigel Griffin.

"Hello." Nikola greeted at him half-heartedly and let his eyes towards heaven. Nigel could think of why his friend was so in a bad moon. Helen Magnus was still not back. The Brit sat down next to the Serbs. He looked at him in concern.

It was very strange to see him alone. He seemed so… incomplete. Since Nigel had met Helen and Nikola, he had seen them almost never alone. Always they were together: Was it in the same classroom or in the break under the big tree.

"I'm sure she will be back soon." Nigel tried to cheer him up. Somehow he had to bring him to other thoughts.

Nikola was about to answer him, just as his gaze slid to the entrance of the courtyard – right behind Nigel.

Surprised he turned around and faced Helen. "Helen!" Nikola and Nigel shout enthusiastic. Helen looked to the men an smiled: "Hello. Miss me?" Nigel embraced her in happiness. "It's nice to see you again, Helen." "I'm so glad to see you two again!" Helen answered and looked to Nikola. He was still standing next to the bench and smiled shyly.

"Hello. There you are again." Nikola said finally. Helen smiled happily, took a step towards him and embraced him.

"It's good to see you again." She whispered in his ear. Nikola went through a pleasant Goosebumps. "I missed you."

Their hug lasted longer than necessary. "I missed you too." She replied shyly. Nikola smirked at her.

Nigel stood smiling next to them, his arms crossed behind his neck. You don't like to believe. Nigel thought.

Only a few minutes ago Nikola sat depressed on a bench and now he was grinning like an idiot. It was very strange: Together they seemed so complete! Would Tesla not be so damn shy, the two were already a pair, since Nigel was safe.

The rest of the day was much more cheerful.

"Nikola?" Helen asked him after the lesson was over. „Yes? " He replied and gave her his full attention. "Now that I was one month not here, I need someone who helps me to rework the subject matter in the library. Could you help me, please?" She asked diffident. Nikola's heart gave a leap of joy. "Of course. No problem, when?" He asked with a smile.

"What about now?" Nikola looked at his clock. Now it was 4pm. "With pleasure. Let us go." He answered. Helen looked at him happily: "Thank you, Nikola!" Spent a whole afternoon alone with Helen? Nikola didn't ask twice.

The library was empty – Of course. The next exams were only in summer, so nobody was there. They looked for a lonely place in the corner of the library and started to work.

Tired sighing Helen rubbed her aching eyes. It was a lot of work but with Nikola's help they were finally done. Nikola, who was tired as she, yawned heartily. Helen chuckled slightly. A mischievous smirk graced his face.

"Thank you for your help, Nikola." Helen thanked him. "Aww, Zaboravite.*" Nikola waved off. "You would have done the same for me." Helen nodded smiling and looked to the window. The streetlights cast a dusky light into the great hall… Wait a second! Streetlights?

"Nikola!" Helen shouted and grab Nikola's arm. He looked as confused as she. It couldn't be night – That was just impossible! How long there were here? His looked slid to the big grandfather clock. Half past 11. Nikola let out a low curse: "Prokleti**! Look Helen." Now Helen also saw the lately time of day. This couldn't be! Last time she looked on the clock it was 5pm! A second of scare passed by before they looked at each other in panic.

"Ovo je samo nestvarno!***" Nikola cursed. "What should we do now?" Helen sighed helplessly. Her father was lying down after their arrival. If they were lucky, he would wake up soon and noticed that she wasn't back yet. But how he should find them here? "I'm afraid, that we've to stay here tonight." Asked the woman with resignation.

"Prokleti." Nikola cursed again, and then he took a deep breath. "I think you are right. We probably have no other choice." Nikola went back to their 'hiding place' to fetch the books. Meanwhile Helen looked helplessly through the dark library. Now the place didn't look so nice. She was very glad that Nikola was still there. "Well, that's probably gone stupid. Don't you think?" Nikola announced smiling as he came back. "I don't think we should tell Nigel this story. He would probably laugh at us." Helen chuckled slightly. „You're right. He would assuredly laugh at us."

Nikola put the books on a table and let himself slide down on a wall. "This will be a long night." He sighed. Helen smiled slightly and let herself slide down beside Nikola. Maybe it would be a long night, but with Nikola next to her it wouldn't be boring. "Tell me, where have you been the last four weeks?" Nikola asked curious. Helen smiled mysterious: "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you this. It's a secret." "Oh, come on. You could at least tell me." He urged. Helen's smile grew. He could be so childish.

How she would tell him about these incredible creatures that her father had shown her in the Amazon. It had been wonderful and fascinating creatures. She could still remember the night in which her father had given her his secret project, the Sanctuary disclosed. How she would Nikola tell it from the Sanctuary of those endless, fascinating creatures in the world and how much she would have taken him along on this trip. But she also knew how dangerous it was. These creatures were indeed fascinating and wonderful, but not infrequently were very dangerous. When Nikola should anything happen she would never forgive that.

"Helen? Hello, Helen? Are you still there?" Nikola waving his hand impatiently around in front of her face.

Helen jumped on. "Did you say something?" She asked, puzzled. Nikola looked at her slightly acidified.

"Just that I recently go out with your father." He said dryly. Helen blinked for a moment, confused, before she started to laugh. On the one hand because of its answer, on the other hand because of his facial expression. Now, Nikola was totally safe! The woman next to him was clearly mentally disturbed. A grin stretched across his face.

It took a few minutes until Helen had calmed down since she noticed also that Nikola watched her in fascination. His intense gaze made her heart beat faster and she tried to focus her. "W-What you looking at me like that?" She asked sheepishly. Only now Nikola seemed to be noticed that he had been staring at her. Without wanting his ears ran pink and he turned away quickly. "Izvini! **** Please forgive." He murmured shyly. Helen smiled in amusement. He was pretty shy. But sometimes he could be incredibly self-conscious! This was already noticed Helen, as they had met for the first time. At that time they had problems with their experiment. Nikola had then put to her and showed her what she had done wrong. After the lesson was over, he had winked at her and was head held strutting out of the classroom.

"What are you thinking?" Nikola ask suddenly. Helen looked at him and noticed that Nikola looked at her curiously. "At our first meeting." She answered smiling. Now Nikola began also smiling: "Yes. You had at that time almost ... how was that again ... get hysterical. I just could not watch this longer. "

Helen slapped him lightly on the arm: "Very funny! And my first thought was that you are the most arrogant person I have ever met! "Nikola began to laugh and Helen joined him.  
After they had calmed down, there was silence for a while between the two. Gradually Helen overcame fatigue and her head fell slightly to Nikolas shoulder. His ears were again a light pink shimmer, but he said nothing more. Instead, he leaned his head gently to Helens and closed his eyes.

Whether they are only hours or minutes so sat knew neither of them, but suddenly announced a crack at the door someone's arrival. Nikola and Helen, who had fallen asleep by now snuggled, not registered and so does not the older gentleman who anxiously unlocked the library.  
Gregory Magnus entered the library and looked around for his daughter. When he woke up an hour ago and Helen was not in the house, he was very worried about her. He had gone to Nigel Griffin and had asked about Helen and he had told him that she wanted to learn with Nikola in the library. He needed only two and two together and already had been clear to him that the two so engrossed in their studies were well aware that they had not noticed how quickly the time had passed. And now he found both peacefully sleeping head to head. Her hands had somehow entangled with each other. Gregory could only shake his head. What should he do now please? He decided to leave the two to sleep and come back the next morning. Running away would not probably the two most. Smiling, he left the library and completed.  
Somehow he had the feeling that his daughter and this Serb were connected in any other way, except through their clasped hands...

* Forget it!

** Damn!

*** This is just unreal!

**** Excuse me!


End file.
